


Hannibal - My Immortal (My Immortibal)

by BeesocksnKneesocks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Also the word murder is never spelt right, Beesocks made me upload it, Horrible Grammar, I am running out of tags, It's hilarious though i promise, M/M, Mentions of vampires death etc, My Immortal AU, My immortal inspired, POV First Person, Seriously just for funsies, There is also tea, This is crack, Will is emo apparently, and blood mention, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesocksnKneesocks/pseuds/BeesocksnKneesocks
Summary: Hanibal is a vampire slash goff and he wantz Will Graham's a$$(Mentions boy x boy don't like don't read!!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Kneesocks.  
> Uhm, if you're familiar with the infamous Harry Potter fic My Immortal, you're probably going to enjoy this. If not, this entire thing might just look like four paragraphs of trash. (which it is, really.)  
> It was a lot of fun ro write, so please enjoy! Even the summary is written in true My immortal style, for your entertainment.
> 
> Ps: this is trash, for real.

I put on my murda suit over some black pants ((dat's trousers in American)) a black shirt, a burgundy tie, and a black jacket with gold emballishments (bc I'm a vampire duh) and black shoes (but I'm also Goff so fu) and gelled my hair back into a sexy hairdo.  
I went to my frigde and drank sum blood (my favurite) before going outside to my car (a black and silver Mercedes Benz) and driving to the place where I was gunna murder hiM

 

In the car I listened to Tchaikovsky (if u don't know who he is, fuck u) and when I arrived I killed this ugly motherfucker with the knife that I always kep in my breast pockit (ew I don't have breasts u creeep)

When I was back home and changed (I wore a navyy suit and a bloodred tie and I looked so sexay) somebody knocked at my door and it was....  
Will Graham!!1!

Will Graeham is a major hottie and I blushed in the facewh en I saw him. He has dark messy hair that falls into his forehead (SOO emo<3<3)  and wears plaid shirts and skinny jeans. My hert skipped a beet ( because ohmyG0d) when he called my name and I asked him to come in.

"Come in " I said and Will came in.  
He always looks so disorientated but still so hawt.  
"Can I have a  cup of tea?" he asks an takes off his jacket (I ALMOST got a BOner) and I say "yes of course" and make soem tea.   
"Sit down ib the kitchen please"   
Will sits down and says deres been another murder and I blush (because I did it, DUH)  
So I make tea and Will says tank you and looks at me with his eyes that looks like ocean-forest-crystal-but-with-black-in-them and I melt. Again.

My bestie (Alana) calls my cellphone and I asnwr   
"hello bitch whatup" and she says   
"yooo Jack Crapfort said u need to check out the murda" and we both laugh because his name sounds like a farting noise.  
"Can I have sugar in my tea?" will asks and I give him sugar (not THAT KIND of sugar you perverts)  
He looks midly uncomfortable (but also super hot) when he tells me about the murda and almost cries (love me an emo boy <3) . the thought of him covered in blood is SO.delcious.  
i put my hand on his shoulder.   
"Thank you" he says and drink the tea and I smile at him.

-2 be continued-


End file.
